koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shine -Mirai he Kazasu Hi no Youni-
Shine -Mirai he Kazasu Hi no Youni-''' (Shine-未来へかざす火のように-), roughly translated as "Shine -Hoist the Future, Like a Flame-", is one of the songs performed by Japanese vocalist, Ayaka Hirahara. It appears on her eponymous thirty-first single and celebrates ten years of her successful career. The melody is an arrangement of Overture ~Nobunaga no Yabou~, the series's characteristic main theme first composed by Yoko Kanno. Hirahara's version was specifically composed to be Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence's image song; a shortened version of it plays during the game's credits and promotional videos. Customers who purchase the first print of the single can obtain a serial code which unlocks Hirahara as a general within the game for a limited time. On May 12, 2016, Kou Shibusawa was the guest for the NHK radio show Suppin. This was one of the songs that Shibusawa requested to be played on air. Credits :'''Lyrics: Goro Matsui :Composition: Yoko Kanno, Ayaka Hirahara :Arrangement: Masayuki Sakamoto :NAYUTAWAVE RECORDS Lyrics Kanji= :さあ輝いて :誰よりも強く :ときめきは :くりかえす :すべてを超え :雨にふれて :花から堕ちた :いつ咲くか :わからない :小さな種 :それはどこか :私のようで :ふりそそぐ :楊の光 :捜している :どすれば　心に :応えられるのか知りたい :そこから先へ行きたい :いつも :愛へ伸ばす手のように :未来へかざす火のように :新しい私になりたい :夢を抱きながら :そう涙の跡にも :次のまなざしは生まれる :時は続いてゆくならば :どんな嘘に迷っても :孤独に閉じ込められても :創造はなにかを変える :かならず :愛へ伸ばす手のように :未来へかざす火のように :新しい私になれる :夢を抱きながら :忘れないで :なにより強く :ときめきは :くりかえす :すべてを超え |-|Romaji= :saa kagayaite :dare yori mo tsuyoku :tokimeki wa :kurikaesu :subete wo koe :ame ni furete :hana kara ochita :itsu saku ka :wakaranai :chiisana tane :sore wa doko ka :watashi no youde :furisosogu :hi no hikari :sagashiteiru :dosureba kokoro ni :kotaerareru no ka shiritai :soko kara saki he yukitai :itsumo :ai he nobasu te no youni :mirai he kazasu hi no youni :atarashii watashi ni naritai :yume wo idaki nagara :sou namida no ato ni mo :tsugi no manazashi wa umareru :toki wa tsuzuite yuku naraba :donna uso ni mayottemo :kodoku ni toji-komeraretemo :souzou wa nanika wo kaeru :kanarazu :ai he nobasu te no youni :mirai he kazasu hi no youni :atarashii watashi ni nareru :yume wo idaki nagara :wasurenaide :nani yori tsuyoku :tokimeki wa :kurikaesu :subete wo koe |-|English Translation= :Now let loose your shine :Be stronger than anyone :Relive the thrill :within you again :Surpass everything :This small seed :touched by the rain :and dropped from the flowers :may never blossom :I have no idea if it will :It somehow :resembles me :The rain is pouring down on me :I am searching :for the light of day :What am I to do? Will my heart :give me the answer? I want to know, :I want to move forward :Like the hand reaching for love, :like the light ushering the future, :I always wanted :to become a new me :while holding onto my dreams :Yes, even the trace of tears :can give birth to another gaze :Time moves on, so shall I :Be it through the perplexity of lies :or the crippling of loneliness, :I know for certain :that ingenuity shall cause change :Like the hand reaching for love, :like the light shining towards the future, :I will :become a new me :while holding onto my dreams :Never forget :Become stronger than anything :Relive the thrill :within you again :Surpass everything Nobunaga's Ambition Stats Ayaka Hirahara (平原 綾香) :Leadership: 89 :Brave: 79 :Intellect: 95 :Politics: 86 :Principles: Average :Conduct: Talent :Loyalty: 7 :Origin Point: Kawagoe Castle :Tactic: Mystic Song External Links *Universal Japan promotional video clip *Hirahara blog post Category: Songs